


First Meetings

by Koyakuddles



Series: August Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Banter, Chaotic gay August, Confident gay August, Flirting, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Magic, Multi, Other, Pansexual Character, Playful Flirting, Rebels, Romance, Secrets, Skipping Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koyakuddles/pseuds/Koyakuddles
Summary: "Within the hidden corridors, is where I met you for the first time, and found myself already falling."Where Slytherin August Potter finds themselves already falling for Hufflepuff Solar Lovegood on their first meeting.





	First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story for a Harry Potter magical world fan fiction that I am making with a couple of my friends!  
This is a short story for my character August Potter and my girlfriend's character Solar Lovegood. I hope you enjoy!

It was a beautiful Winter morning. The first snowfall of the Winter season had just begun, and the word surrounding Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was dull and lifeless. Not a sign of life or light was in sight. The atmosphere surrounding the castle was covered with blinding white snow and the waters were frozen solid, as a crisp breeze blew through the air. The interior of the castle, however, was beaming with life and color. The students roamed the halls with excitement for the coming season, the excitement for the coming snowfalls and the Christmas holiday, and the opportunities to spend time with family and close friends outside of Hogwarts. 

August Potter sat within the highest corridor of the large and regal castle. Inside of a dusty old room that contained only a few furniture items and during the Winter usually grew to be quite cold. Most students had no knowledge of the room, while August had found it on their first night roaming the castle during their first year. They sat on a small cushioned window seat, as they admired the world outside of the large corner window. The world that was slowly being covered at every inch, with snow.  
August loved the Winter season, in fact, it was possible Winter was their favorite season of all. It was when the weather was cool enough to wear the warmest of sweaters and the longest of scarves. When it was more often to bundle up with others than to be on your own, and when hot chocolate was the most common beverage to be prepared. And of course, the students favored that bit of the season the most. Partly for warmth, but also for the cozy feeling it brought from just holding the steaming hot mug between your icy cold fingers.  
The sound of a piano playing softly somewhere outside of the room could be heard from where August was seated, they couldn't help but smile as the beautiful music had made way to their ears.  
Anyone would be glad to tell you just how beautiful August looked sitting in the window-cill. Their hair went down to their shoulders and was a shade of dark mint green with their natural dark brown roots already growing in. Around their neck was tied a green and silver scarf, and although they weren't outside, it still blew slightly with every draft that blew by. The scarf was accompanied by a large sweater that matched their scarf, the sleeves falling with ease over the palms of their hands and the material hugged their skin snugly, trapping the warmth against their skin as they sat in the slightly chilly room.  
The door to the room creaked slightly as it was suddenly opened, due to how old the large worn and wooden door was. The sound caused August to quickly avert their attention towards the door, expecting the sudden intruder to be one of their close friends, like Ruby, Shelby or even Kora. But to their surprise, it was one of the Hufflepuffs who began Hogwarts the same year August did. Their hair was a shade of honey blonde, and their eyes were green and pretty, their aura held a sense of them being both innocent yet strong-willed. They wore their own scarf and sweater, although it wasn't green and silver like August's, but it was yellow and black, symbolizing the Hufflepuff house colors. August knew exactly who this person was, their name was Solar Lovegood, and they were one of the Hufflepuffs who attended one of the classes that Slytherins and Hufflepuffs shared. And of course, August always found the Hufflepuff to be someone incredibly intriguing.  
In their hands they held a sketchbook, their hand covering what looked looked to be the start of a freshly drawn sketch, and August couldn't help but smile softly as the Hufflepuff widened their eyes in surprise at them.  
"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know there was someone in here.." She spoke, her voice was soft and pretty, and it made August smile even brighter.  
"Don't worry about it, you won't bother me." August replied, welcoming the Hufflepuff into the room.  
Most students who knew of this old corridor, often went there for a break from the daily chaos within the School. August loved the room for it gave them their time alone, while also giving them a free space to spend with their friends while class was in session. They loved to play the old piano that was in the corner of the room, and read the books that they had snuck up here in the middle of the night from the library. They loved to spend most of their hours within the room, doing whatever came to mind. At some point August began to improvise, and began to spray paint the walls, and used the room as a way to learn more skills and better the ones they already were talented at.  
"Oh, okay. Thank you." The Hufflepuff said with gratitude, bowing slightly before walking deeper into the room, shutting the door quietly behind them. August hummed softly before turning back to look out the window, feeling somewhat comfortable in the presence of the new person, although never having any real interaction with them.  
"I don't believe we've ever properly met, have we angel?" August questioned softly, turning around to make eye contact with the person just across the room.  
"Oh...Yeah, you're right. We really haven't have we? Uhm well, nice to meet you. I'm Solar Lovegood." She spoke from across the room, she smiled softly as she made eye contact with the Slytherin, before looking away shyly, which caused August's heart to swell with joy.  
“Hm, cute. Nice to meet you too Solar, I’m August. August Potter.” They spoke with slight amusement in their tone of voice.  
“Ah yes, I know you.” Solar said before directing her attention back to the sketchbook that was laid in her lap.  
“Well, I’d hope so. We have been in the same classes for almost two years now, haven’t we?” August mentioned with a playful tone of voice.  
“Yes, you’re right. But what made you decide to introduce yourself to me now, Potter?” The Hufflepuff mused, smirking slightly as she continued on with her drawing.  
“I guess now was just the right moment.” August expressed with a hint of amusement.  
“Interesting. So, August is that up there your handy work?” She asked, pointing towards the large Slytherin crest that was spray painted onto the wall.  
“Well of course it is!” August cheered, moving to sit on the floor, a bright smile plastered across their face.  
“Who else could’ve done it?” They bragged, very obviously proud of their work.  
“Anyone with a can of paint could’ve. Although, maybe not impressive as yours.” She fired back, making the bright and cocky smile on August’s face, turn into that of an amused smile and slight eyebrow raise.  
“So you think my art is impressive? Thanks angel.” August spoke.  
“You just met me and you’re already giving me pet names? Cute.” Solar mused, raising her own eyebrow back at the Slytherin just a few inches away from her.  
“We’ve barely even known each other for five minutes and you’re already calling me cute?”  
“I don’t have to know you to be able to think you’re cute, August.” Solar giggled softly, and August smiled brightly at that.  
“Well, miss Lovegood, what is it you like to do? We ought to get to know each other, right?” August suggested, raising their eyebrows in a way that made their expression, quite amusing.  
“If it isn’t already obvious, I like to draw, read and write. What about you, Potter? Is spray painting your only talent?” Solar spoke with a playful tone. Causing August to make a fake offended expression.  
“I can’t believe you would think that to be the only thing I can do.” They replied with a fake surprised tone.  
“Well, I haven’t seen you do anything other than getting yourself in trouble by spray painting, skipping classes and causing chaos almost everywhere you go. It makes sense for me to assume that’s all you can do.”  
“Well, little miss playful.” August began, to this Solar chuckled, causing August to very lightly let out a soft chuckle of their own.  
“I enjoy other forms of painting, I write a lot, and read occasionally, I do in fact enjoy causing trouble. Singing is one of the things I spend most of my time doing along with playing the piano over there in the corner. I also enjoy playing video games and exploring Hogwarts, especially past curfew.” They said with a proud tone of voice.  
“Sounds like you’re just showing off, Potter.” Solar spoke with a smile, her sketchbook now long forgotten as she found herself getting wound up deeper into the game the pair were playing.  
“And what if I am? You have no proof to show you aren’t just showing off either, miss Lovegood.” August fired back.  
“You’re impossible.”  
“You don’t even know me yet!” August whined, throwing their hands back, before catching them self as they leaned back against nothing but the support of their arms.  
“Well, I suggest we get to know each other more later on. I’ll be back tomorrow.” Solar spoke softly, as she picked up her sketchbook before standing up, a soft smile evident in her expression.  
August looked up at her with eyes filled with excitement.  
“Ah, leaving already? That’s too bad Angel, but I guess I’ll have to settle for tomorrow then.” August replied, the smile on their face never fading.  
“I await our next encounter. Oh, by the way, you really should start attending classes a little more often. It’d be nice to see you there. Good bye, August.” Solar chirped, before swiftly making their way out the door before August had any time to respond.

August sighed softly, letting a breathy chuckle lose.  
“She’s cute.” August spoke aloud to themself. Before standing up off the ground, dusting off their black ripped jeans, and making their way down to class as well.

Their expression was nothing but a bright smile, as they let their excitement for the next day take over their thoughts.

They couldn’t wait to get to know Solar better, and they somehow knew, that maybe she’d end up being someone of great importance in their life.


End file.
